Lithography generally refers to processes for transferring one or more patterns between various media. In lithography, a light sensitive resist coating is formed over one or more layers to which a pattern is to be transferred. The resist coating is then patterned by exposing it to one or more types of radiation or light that (selectively) passes through an intervening mask containing the pattern. The light causes exposed or unexposed portions of the resist coating to become more or less soluble, depending on the type of resist used (positive or negative). A developer is then used to remove the more soluble areas leaving the patterned resist. The patterned resist can then serve as a template for the underlying layer or layers which can be selectively etched (or doped or otherwise treated). Once the underlying layer is treated, the patterned resist is removed, such as chemically stripped, thus leaving the treated layer having the pattern formed therein.